


Two Sides of an Episode

by flrluvs



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry beomkai, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Huening Kai, Yeonjun best listener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flrluvs/pseuds/flrluvs
Summary: "His name is Kai, my little brother. He is the only family i have and i really treasured him a lot."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Two Sides of an Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first TXT fic i have ever written, this is so short and i also use full english for the first time so there will be a lot of grammar errors, so enjoy and thank you so much i love you.

It was midnight at one of the hospital corridors in town which has minimal lights and quiet ambience, you could see a few nurses came in and out, sometimes you could see some doctors running through so fast which will make your heart thumps so hard for whatever reason happened behind that. And there Yeonjun was, sitting on one of the chairs while holding a sandwich, he isn't sure if he should eat it or not. To be exact he didn't want to eat something given by his friend who just needed to be rushed off to the hospital because of a car accident which happened in front of his eyes some hours ago.

He couldn't believe of what happened, it was so surreal. It felt like a dream from one of your nightmare series and you can't wait to wake up in the morning but unfortunately for this case, this was the reality. Still fresh on his mind how Soobin texted, _"I'll be home in a min, you can go now."_ after Yeonjun walked him to the bus that Soobin usually took. Just when he was about to reply he could hear a sound of an explosion came from somewhere near and that was when he felt like his world collapsed, crushed into pieces when he saw the bus that Soobin took had caught on fire.

He couldn't hear any sound, everything was a blur, he wished he could've been with Soobin for a longer time before he sent him home. If should, he won't let Soobin go home by himself. Yeonjun kept on imagining how Soobin felt. He must be so scared, crying, screaming for help.

"Can i sit here?"

His mind came back to reality when someone asked and he saw a boy, a boy with such good features and magical face smiling while sitting beside him. He could hear a sigh came out from the boy and from a closer look, Yeonjun found something that indicates that this boy beside him went through a lot.

The boy is still on his uniform with his messy hair and Yeonjun could see a clear sight of his dark circles, there are quite a lot of bruises too on his hands and face. _He must be involved in a fight with his friends,_ Yeonjun thought firmly.

"What's your name?" Yeonjun asked. The boy looked at him and trying his best to smile. "You can call me Beomgyu. You?"

"Yeonjun." Beomgyu nodded.

"Are you here for some appointments with a doctor or?"

Beomgyu shook his head. "No, i came here every day."

 _Oh he must be sick_ , Yeonjun thought again.

"I'm not sick anyway." Crap. Yeonjun felt like someone was scanning his mind right now.

"Then what are you doing here? At midnight, alone?"

Beomgyu sighed again. "My brother." There was a long pause between his words and Yeonjun kept on listening.

"My little brother has been treated here for some months now," said Beomgyu while smiling.

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu whom now looking at the cold floor. He could hear his voice clearly since there was no other sound. The lamps above them sometimes glitching for a second and it's getting colder now.

"You should take a rest, still have to go to school in the morning, right?"

Beomgyu nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm waiting for my friend."

"Where is your friend? Did you and your friend have appointments with a doctor too?"

"No, i'm waiting for him to wake up. He's at the surgery room now."

 _Oh_.

"I'm sorry," said Beomgyu while biting his lips and Yeonjun tapped his shoulder. "It's okay."

"Do you want some coffee?" Beomgyu handed him a canned coffee, Yeonjun looked at him and wondering what actually happened with this boy. He looked fine, he looked like someone who came here just to looks around the hospital. Or maybe because Beomgyu got used to it since he said he come here everyday.

"So, how does your brother looks like?" Yeonjun asked while opening the coffee that Beomgyu gave.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes to any directions in front of him, thinking about each words that could describe his brother.

"His name is Kai, my little brother. He is the only family that i have and i really treasured him a lot."

Beomgyu's eyes were sparkling while talking about his brother. As if he was talking about the universe and every beautiful things inside it.

"He must be so lucky to have you too," said Yeonjun and Beomgyu smiled while looking at the floor.

There was a long awkward pause again, both of them literally had no idea about what conversation they should make until Yeonjun saw Beomgyu's hands.

"Is that a cheesecake?"

Beomgyu nodded interestingly. "Yes, my brother love this so much. He told me he wants to eat cheesecake from 2 weeks ago but i just bought it now."

"And finally he can eat it now with you, am i right?" Ask Yeonjun trying to lift up the mood in the room which actually kind of succeed because Beomgyu gave a respond with small laugh.

Beomgyu looked at the cheesecake on his hands and looked at Yeonjun. "You must be so worried about your friend, right?"

Yeonjun smiled _, never have i ever been so worried for him like now_.

"Things can be like that, i'm sure your friend will wake up again." Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu who was smiling. "How did you know?"

"I just can feel it. I've been coming here for a lot of times. I've seen episodes where people got their loved ones back, but some of them also need to let their loved ones go. And you are in the first option."

And for all the words beomgyu had said, Yeonjun couldn't do anything except pray for it to happen. He didn't want anything other than hug Soobin tightly, safe and sound.

"I hope you are in the first option too," said Yeonjun. Beomgyu looked at him with a thin smile, empty gaze, and a short sigh. "I hope so."

Beomgyu kept looking at the floor while wondering, seeing through the future, his mind suddenly gave him an episode which himself didn't sure if that will happen or not.

"Next year he will be on 3rd grade and then graduate. You can come to his graduation too, with your friend. Kai must be so happy."

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu, it didn't take him long to nod. "Promise."

"ROOM 302 URGENT! ROOM 302 URGENT."

The alarm sound was echoing through the hall. Beomgyu stood up and left the cheesecake that he bought for Kai, he ran as fast as possible following the nurses and doctor who also running as fast as him. Yeonjun still need some time to process all of this, _that must be Beomgyu's brother,_ he thought. So he grabbed the cheesecake and running following the nurses.

After some minutes of running, he finally found Beomgyu standing in front of a room, Yeonjun saw Beomgyu all sweating, his shoulders were shaking, his eyes were at the edge of crying but he held in.

Beomgyu saw it all from the little window on its' door. He saw how his brother screaming through the pain, breaking all the things inside the room including the flower that Beomgyu bought this afternoon. Beomgyu could see how Kai lost his consciousness, the nurses and doctor used everything to bring back his breath, his heartbeats, his life.

He saw it all.

Not long until Beomgyu saw and heard the long beep sound and he couldn't stand up on his own feet again.

-

_"The surgery for patient Choi Soobin is success, he is safe now."_

-


End file.
